


找球手的游戏（A Seeker's Game）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, April Showers Challenge, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 在进行了一场魁地奇友谊赛之后，两位找球手冲了个凉。威克多尔怎么能抵挡住一个光溜溜、湿漉漉又心甘情愿的哈利呢？背景设于《火焰杯》





	找球手的游戏（A Seeker's Game）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Seeker's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243599) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> DISCLAIMER：我不拥有哈利·波特。

译者的话：【未成年人性行为 17×14】【威克多尔·克鲁姆×哈利·波特】  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
哈利砰地一声着地了，从火弩箭上爬了下来。他看着威克多尔·克鲁姆做着同一个动作，注意到保加利亚人正对着他微笑。

“你打得真好。”

格兰芬多微微脸红。

“谢谢。说实话，你也棒极了。”

“谢谢。”

他们扛起扫帚，朝更衣室走去。在路上，他们讨论了几种哈利想要学习的魁地奇技术，而威克多尔表示自己非常乐意教他。两个男孩还讨论了彼此的扫帚，交流着如何护理好它们，并交换了一些小窍门。当他们到达更衣室时，威克多尔说：

“你的更衣室真不错。”

“比你在德姆斯特朗的好吗？”

保加利亚人点点头。

“我们在德姆斯特朗的更衣室更小一些。它们太小了又很阴冷。”

当他们进去后，径直走向格兰芬多塔楼。他们在把扫帚都放下之后，各自拿起干净的衣服，沉默地走向淋浴间。

哈利很快褪去衣物，踩在温水中，激起了一阵水花。当他冲掉自己身上的汗水和污垢时，脑海中想着的是下一个魁地奇赛季的事情。他刚把肥皂泡洗掉，就听到一声低沉的呻吟。哈利转过身去，瞳孔因震惊而放大：威克多尔站在他对面的淋浴间里，他全身赤裸，因为洗澡而浑身湿透。威克多尔正愣愣地盯着哈利的屁股，套弄着他又粗又硬的阴茎。

哈利凑近去观察他。他不得不承认，另一个男人的脸并不是那么英俊，他有着大大的鹰钩鼻和蜡黄色的皮肤。但是格兰芬多喜欢保加利亚人黑色的眼睛以及他浓密的眉毛。不过威克多尔的身体值得惊叹。他又高又瘦，但哈利能看到他皮肤下瘦削的肌肉。哈利觊觎着威克多尔的胸膛：两只深粉红的乳头从苍白的皮肤中凸显出来，让哈利非常想触碰。而且威克多尔身上有哈利着迷的男人特征：体毛。他不仅胸前和肚子上都布满了黑色的毛发，而且哈利还能看到威克多尔藏在手臂下的腋毛以及他那粗大勃起周围不受约束的卷曲耻毛。男孩的眼睛盯着那根血脉偾张的阴茎和其下沉甸甸的双球。哈利不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

当威克多尔意识到自己被抓包的时候，对着哈利尴尬地笑了笑，假装很有底气，但他的脸颊却不听话地微微变红了。哈利回了他一个笑容，具有挑逗性地缓慢地踱步到他跟前。威克多尔看起来很沮丧，但哈利用手指轻抚他小腹的动作让他放松下来。

即便是在哈利碰触威克多尔的身体时，他们也维系着彼此间的沉默。而魁地奇明星则在手掌上倒了一些沐浴露，并用它们在哈利身上打起泡泡，用温暖又富有技巧的手给男孩洗了个澡。他同时又在挑逗着哈利，尽管他从没碰过哈利的私密部位，但他的每一次碰触都能唤起哈利的欲望。虽然在不到两分钟前哈利就已经洗过一次澡了，但威克多尔还是希望用手掌感受一下那柔软、温热、湿润的肌肤。

洗掉自己身上的泡沫之后，哈利对威克多尔做了同样的事，还对保加利亚人身上毛发茂盛的地方施加了特别关照：他按揉着威克多尔的胸肌和腹肌，然后慢慢地顺着马甲线下移。哈利用和着肥皂泡的手握住炽热的勃起，这个举动让威克多尔本能地抬起臀部。格兰芬多并没有活动自己的手，反而踮起脚来吻上了保加利亚人。保加利亚人急切地回应着。很快他占据了这个吻的主导权，好好地品尝了一番男孩的滋味。威克多尔把哈利压在墙上，嘴唇贴上男孩细腻的皮肤。保加利亚人吻着哈利的脖子，感受到了他嘴唇下火热、急促却又稳定的脉搏。

哈利的手在他伴侣湿滑的躯体和背部游走着，感受着微微隆起的肌肉。当威克多尔用嘴咬着他的下巴，手掌还在揉捏着他粉红色的乳头时，格兰芬多终于呻吟出声来：

“嗯..操我...”

威克多尔停下来问道：

“你确定你想要我这么做吗？”

哈利无言地点点头，并且尽量使自己的眼神变得真挚。威克多尔的眼睛因为情欲而暗了暗，他迅速把哈利转了过来。

格兰芬多的身体被压在了浴室冰冷的瓷砖上，一条腿强行插入哈利两腿之间，迫使哈利把屁股向威克多尔抬去。

专业的找球手舔了舔嘴巴，开始粗糙地揉弄那完美圆润的臀瓣。然后他把三根手指伸到哈利的嘴前，哑着嗓子命令道：

“吸一吸，把它们都弄湿。”

哈利按照他说的做了。他像老本行一样把舌头绕在手指上，愉悦地吮吸着面前的手指。

威克多尔抑制住一声呻吟。他忙着用另一只手抚摸哈利，顺着格兰芬多的脊背，从脖子滑到男孩的屁股上，用羽毛般轻柔的抚摸挑逗他。当他到达哈利柔韧的屁股时，他的手指沿着臀线移动，然后再坏心眼地从缝隙中滑落下来，在哈利的入口处有意无意地拨弄着。

哈利喘着粗气，朝后撞向那些手指。威克多尔大笑起来，把手指从哈利的小嘴里拔了出来。他把一只湿滑的手指抵在小穴上，然后突刺。哈利小小地尖叫了一声，因为他感到了突如其来的侵犯和刺痛感。但是当威克多尔把手指插得更深后，刺痛感消失了，取而代之的是一种愉悦。

很快，他加入了另外一根手指，被唾液、汗水和热水润湿的手指很容易就能滑进哈利渴望的小穴之中。

“你真是太紧了。”威克多尔低声说道。

保加利亚人伸展着自己的手指并适时地弯曲。当他扫过男孩的甜蜜之处时，哈利的眼睛睁大了，仰起头来大声喘着气：

“是的，就是那儿！再碰碰它！”

威克多尔咧嘴一笑，把手指紧贴上刚发现的前列腺上，但过了一会儿就移开了，开始用手指操哈利。过了一会儿，威克多尔温柔地把第三根手指伸进了他小情人的身体里。有些时候，威克多尔的某一个手指会顶弄到哈利的甜蜜之处，但这永远也不足以完全满足格兰芬多的渴望。

经过几分钟的挑逗，哈利再也受不了了，他微微抱怨道：

“求你操我，威克多尔。我需要它，求你了！”

威克多尔向前倾身，嘴唇轻吻着哈利的耳垂，他沙哑地低声说：

“你乞求的样子真漂亮，我应该让你表现得更多一点。”

哈利浑身颤抖了一下。

“别，求你了...”

威克多尔笑了笑。

“别担心。我操你，我会好好地操你的。”

男孩恨死那种手指从小穴中抽出的空虚感了。当他被肉棒塞满时，他感觉自己是被爱着的，和那个跟自己发生关系的人联系在一起了。

威克多尔注意到了哈利一开始的不适，于是他抓住哈利的腰，把他抬起来，再让男孩的双腿缠在自己的腰上，胳膊则绕住自己的肩膀。他们互相冲击着，任由温热的水流击打在他们赤裸的身体上。保加利亚人给哈利留下了一个个吻痕，在哈利紧致颤栗的小穴里抬高自己。

两个少年注视着彼此的眼睛。威克多尔靠着铁柄把哈利提了起来，更深地进入了男孩。

男孩的内壁紧紧地缠着威克多尔的勃起，牢牢地裹住它。可紧致的火热似乎过盛了，每次撞向深处，威克多尔都不得不防止自己射出来。

过了几分钟，威克多尔开始缓慢地向哈利推进，并用力把对方压在瓷砖上。

他们所有的感官都受到了冲击，但这使他们更加快乐了。

哈利在冷热夹击之中感觉非常奇妙。他感觉一股热血涌上来，脚下的温水和他身体深处炽热的勃起，使他感到如此火热。但他又能同时感受到背后瓷砖的冷冽。

威克多尔只剩下唯一一个意识：哈利。他感觉到哈利的内壁在摩擦着他的阴茎，也感受到了自己手掌下小情人臀部柔软的触感，他正是搂着这里才把男孩抬起来的。保加利亚人能感觉到自己光滑的皮肤与哈利急促的脉搏冲撞着。

当威克多尔顶弄他的前列腺时，哈利咬紧下唇，以防漏出过响的呻吟。他咬出了一点血，嘴里满是血腥味。

威克多尔的嘴正贴在哈利的脖颈上，这位专业的魁地奇球员在他小爱人的身上尝到了一丝咸味，还有一些尘土的味道，一些哈利身上平凡却又独一无二的气息。

每当威克多尔的龟头撞到他的前列腺时，哈利都会发出小小的呻吟和叹息。而威克多尔也在每次冲击中，毫不吝啬地让呻吟溢出口中。

每一次进出都会有明显的响声，水从威克多尔的肉棒上流过，使每一次推进都变得更加轻而易举。肉体相互击打的声音充斥着这个洗浴间。

格兰芬多半眯着眼，但他还是能感觉到保加利亚人的视线。因为威克多尔完全不能把目光从哈利的身上移开，他目不转睛地盯着男孩，为他视线所及的景象而迷醉：哈利的脸红通通的，嘴唇微涨，眼睛里充满了情欲。格兰芬多往常不受约束的黑发，此时正乖巧地贴在男孩的脑袋上。像珍珠一样的水滴反射着莹莹的光芒，使得哈利的头发熠熠生辉。

威克多尔没法不去注视哈利的皮肤，微微晒黑，光滑而又细腻。他又吻上了哈利的脖子，同时疯狂地往这具紧绷的身体插进。

哈利觉得自己像羽毛一样轻盈，几乎就像飞上天了一样。每当他体内的炽热肉棒擦过他的内壁和前列腺时，它都会给他带来极致的快感。让他全身都起鸡皮疙瘩，感到有些目眩。

当保加利亚人改变他的推力，从不停地挑逗甜蜜点变成了无情的狠狠的撞击。哈利抓挠着威克多尔的后背，威克多尔没有感觉到疼痛，反而觉得可以把哈利操得来变成只会呻吟、毫无思考能力的黏糊糊的泥潭，如此持久，是充满了快感的。男孩抓住他的手，这对职业找球手来说是如此的令他兴奋。

“嗯啊，再用力点！”

哈利的每一个意愿对威克多尔来说都是一道命令。于是，他服从地加快了抽插的速度，直到他把哈利撞到墙上，让他爽得尖叫起来。威克多尔的腿有些酸涩了，但他完全不在乎。只有一件事是重要的：一遍又一遍地把肉棒埋进哈利的身体里。每一次推进，威克多尔都会在哈利体内留下一些液体，这使得下一次推进更加令人愉快和猛烈。

过了几分钟，哈利感觉体内有股无形的力量，他知道自己快到了。格兰芬多抚弄着自己的阴茎，感受到他的快感随着每一次抽插而增加。之后哈利到达了边缘，性高潮的快感像波浪一样冲击着他。他大声地呻吟着，把自己火热的精子射得满身都是。

威克多尔还需要一点时间，不一会儿，他的动作有了一丝颤动，他开始用他的母语低语。经过一次特别艰难的推进后，他把阴茎深深地埋进了哈利的体内，保加利亚人的睾丸则紧紧地压在男孩的屁股上，把他的种子泄在了哈利的肚子里，并同时说了几句保加利亚语。哈利猜测那是几句脏话，而他只能听懂自己的名字。

当威克多尔射完之后，他的双腿支持不住了，两个男孩就此滑倒在了地上，而威克多尔仍把自己埋在格兰芬多的体内。

两人的呼吸都趋于平静之后，威克多尔摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他绵软的性器抽离了哈利的身体。

两个少年又一次互相清洗着对方，但威克多尔花了很长时间“清理”哈利。

他们分享了最后一吻：口齿唇舌相交错，手不安分地游走以及啃啮彼此的嘴唇，然后分开。

“我等不及我们的下一场比赛了。”

哈利对威克多尔笑了笑：

“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请在本翻译或原著下留下kudos和评论！


End file.
